Mi final
by Uchiha Anna
Summary: Kagome narra algunos sucesos que han ocurrido después de que la pelea contra Naraku termino. Viene siendo mi final de la serie, por así decirlo xD


**DESCLIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (N/A: es una de mis mangakas favoritas yeah! xD) y los he tomado prestados para esta historia.**

**Ya se que es raro que yo escriba un fic que no sea de Naruto pero creo que mi obsesión con Naruto ya dejo de ser sana así que tratare de dejarla y para eso empecé a revivir parte de mi infancia, y esta era una de mis series favoritas cuando era mas peque y ayer que la estaba viendo dije porque no hacer un fic de Inuyasha y pues aquí esta espero les guste, esta demasiado cortito y solo es de un Cáp. Pero es algo que mínimo no se relaciona con Naruto, es y progreso en mi terapia xD**

**Mejor dejo de escribir idioteces y escribo el fic :P**

**Resumen****: Kagome narra algunos sucesos que han ocurrido después de que la pelea contra Naraku termino. (Viene siendo mi final de la serie, por así decirlo xD)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que Inuyasha logro derrotar a Naraku y recuperar la Shikon no tama. En ese tiempo han ocurrido muchas cosas interesantes.

Durante un año estuve en mi epoca y por fin termine la secundaria, aunque por culpa de Inuyasha me costo muchos trabajos extra, había veces en las que no dormía en toda la noche para estudiar y terminar los trabajos, también unos cursos de verano que se me hicieron muy pesados. Pero todo salio bien y Salí adelante con mis estudios. A si también gane algunos concursos de arquería, de algo sirvió pelear contra monstruos en la época antigua.

Inuyasha iba a visitarme a diario, mejor dicho a molestarme a diario, también iba por vendajes, medicinas , comida, sobre todo sus dichosas papas, le encantan, si vieran la cara de felicidad que pone cuando le doy una bolsa de papas, creo que se terminara casando con ellas.

Kikyo olvido el pasado y perdono a Inuyasha, pero era un imposible que volvieran a estar juntos, ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo, termino por aceptar eso y consiguió el descanso eterno.

Sango y Miroku empezaron a salir, para mi era algo que se tenia que dar algún día, están hechos el uno para el otro.

Deberán preguntarse que fue lo que sucedió con la Sikon no tama, pues al principio, decidí conservarla y mantenerla a salvo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que murió por causas naturales, para poder seguir viajando a la época antigua, el primer par de años todo funciono bien, pero los monstruos comenzaron a darse cuenta de la localización de la perla y comenzaron a atacar la aldea. Así que decidí que Inuyasha usara la perla, sabia que si lo hacia ya no volvería a regresar a mi época, varios días estuve pensando en cuales eran mis deseos, si deseaba seguir a lado de Inuyasha o volver a mi vida habitual, antes de que esta singular aventura llegara a mi.

Creo que esa ha sido la decisión mas difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida, pero finalmente logre saber mis deseos, estar con Inuyasha, no podía abandonarlo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, esos eran mis verdaderos sentimientos y no los despreciaría, así que me arme de valor para regresar a mi época y decirles a mi mama, mi hermano y mi abuelo lo que planeaba hacer. No estuvieron del todo de acuerdo pero no me detuvieron, ellos querían lo mejor para mi.

Cuando le dije a Inuyasha de mi decisión, el tampoco estuvo de acuerdo ya que no quería que yo sufriera por la ausencia de mi familia, y a l mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz porque lo había elegido a el sobre todo lo demás.

Dicho y hecho, le entregué la perla a Inuyasha, cuando lo hice el me comento que deseaba convertirse en humano, pero temía que sus poderes no fueran suficientes para protegerme. Así que la uso para convertirse en humano, pero cuando el lo deseara podía volverse un hibrido nuevamente.

Ahora 15 años después, Inuyasha y yo nos casamos, tenemos 10 años de casados y una hermosa niña de 3 años, llamada Mimi-chan, y bueno estoy esperando al segundo.

Miroku y Sango también se casaron hace unos 6 años, desde el inicio de su relación veía a Miroku muy inseguro, en pocas palabras no quería tener compromisos de ese tipo, pero después de su segundo hijo ya Sango no le dejo otra alternativa, pero ahora ambos son muy felices junto con sus tres hijos, Koji-kun, Kanai-chan y Sumimaru-kun.

Increíblemente Inuyasha arreglo sus diferencias con su medio hermano, Sesshomaru, todos nos sorprendimos mucho cuando nos lo dijeron, pero aun mas nos sorprendió cuando Sesshomaru anuncio su compromiso con Rin, yo lo creía un asalta cunas cuando me entere, pero para el amor no hay edades, cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Esta muy cortito para que sea solo un capitulo, lo se, pero para mi es mucho, ya que no se trata de Naruto –creo que la terapia no esta funcionando, demandare a mi psicólogo ¬¬- **

**, y bueno, es el final o algo así que a mi me hubiera gustado que tuviera la serie xD**

**Les encargo que no sean flojos y dejen su review ¬¬ , onegai-su**

**Atte:**

**Uchiha Anna**


End file.
